


The Cases That Challenge

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often a case comes along that challenges the bond that grew between them. Those are the cases that made being a lawyer feel like a bad idea- but after them, it was great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cases That Challenge

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

The Cases that Challenge

When it was just the witness taking off her clothes, then it was fine. Jared knew that, that night, Peter would be in his bed. He knew that. There was never a question.

When they were fighting about who would take the case with one of the most attractive women around. That they were fighting, was upsetting. Peter's attention to the woman made Jared nervous, especially since he couldn't see.

When Hanna told Peter to react- Jared didn't expect the Kiss. He knew though, that Peter was coming home with him, so wasn't upset. He could also see that the kiss wasn't that important to him- if it were, he wouldn't have pulled himself together that quickly and calmly. But the slight moment after the kiss...worried him. Scared him. He was scared that he was losing Peter. He didn't like being scared.

When he declined what was a pretty good settlement and said that he no longer saw her like that...Jared was scared. He thought that there was a chance he would lose Peter. Lose the only person that had been there for him since they had met. He felt fear coiling in his gut again, and that made him snap at Peter. The late night that day made it worse on him because he couldn't get to reassurance in the bedroom, and Peter's seeming ignorance of Jared's wishes for reassurance, something that hadn't happened in a long time. That night had an upside when it was finally time to sleep, and Peter still came to Jared.

When Peter pulled out that Big Mac doesn't know as much about women as he thought he did, Jared was reminded that he didn't know much either. He knew more about men. They were his area of expertise- mostly Peter, to tell the truth. It made both of them smile later, and he understood that it wasn't important that Peter was watching the client so closely...he still loved Jared.

When Double D came and the idea came up of him moving in, Jared was pissed because he didn't want the man to come near them, when his very name brought up a dark period of their lives. The period of time when they broke up and tried other people. It scared Jared because he didn't like the idea of being away from Peter again, like Danny seemed to remember them being, and thought they were now.

When it came to Hanna, well, Jared didn't like the talk much. He wasn't as interested as everyone thought he was. He did like half of Peters response. Peter alternated between trying to dissuade Hanna and making sure that Jared was still with him. It wasn't surprising when he complained about Infeld for 15 minutes, the evening after he started asking Peter about Hanna and Jared.

The time at Infeld/Daniels was hard for them, in some ways. In others, it was the best thing in years. But it hurt, sometimes, and that made it harder to stay in the firm as every case that came along would challenge their relationship, and their ability to keep it from affecting their business.


End file.
